


El regalo de navidad.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jerseys horteras, M/M, Prometí Cero Angst so aquí estamos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No todos los niños tienen la misma suerte. No todos los niños tienen navidades llenas de regalos, adornos y villancicos. Feuilly fue uno de esos niños sin suerte. Y Bahorel quiere darle una poca de la que él si tuvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El regalo de navidad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/gifts).



> Si, es junio. Si, es un fic ambientado en la navidad... ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? Es fehorel, siempre es un buen momento para escribir fehorel.

Feuilly parpadea nada más entrar en el piso.

—Pero que coj¡Bahorel! ¿Qué demonios es esto?—

—Esto, querido amigo, es la navidad— sonríe el grandullón, de forma bonachona. Va en pijama (lo que quiere decir que va en calzoncillos, y con una camiseta de publicidad), y lleva un gorro de papa noel en la cabeza, y en ese momento, está arrodillado junto al árbol de navidad, poniéndole bolitas. —¿Debería haberte avisado?— El año anterior Bahorel había pasado toda la navidad en Marsella, con sus padres, pero este año ha decidido pasar. Y viniendo de una familia de seis hermanos, estaba acostumbrado a navidades con muchos adornos y parafernalia. 

—No, no, no, está bien. Es solo que... no me lo esperaba— sonríe levemente, dejando su mochila a un lado. —¿Quieres que te ayude? Nunca he decorado un árbol—

—No. Puedes. Hablar. En. Serio— Bahorel pone enfásis en cada palabra, y le tira un espumillón. —Anda y ven aquí— Feuilly se arrodilla al lado de su novio, con una sonrisa, y este se quita el gorro para ponérselo a Feuilly. —Hala, precioso ¿Cómo es que nunca has adornado un árbol?—

—En el centro de menores no hacían esas cosas. Ponían un árbol seco y ya está. Tampoco teníamos regalos— responde Feuilly, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Pero, vosotros celebráis la navidad, ¿No? Los musulmanes— el más pequeño le lanza una de las bolas del árbol.

—Gilipollas. Hace dos años que me conoces. No soy musulmán. Soy copto— protesta, sonriendo levemente.

—Verdad, verdad— ríe el grandullón. El más pequeño sabe perfectamente que lo hace para picarle. Al mirar a Feuilly, ve que este está sonriendo, colocando cosas en el árbol, con mirada ilusionada. Y el grandullón no puede evitar sonreír también, imitándole, para acabar de adornar el árbol. Los dos muchachos se conocieron de una forma un tanto excéntrica. La novia de Bahorel lo había echado de casa, sólo con lo puesto. Se había pasado la noche de bar en bar, y en él último, conoció a un camarero. Estuvo tonteando con él, hasta que le invitó a su casa, donde, si, follaron. Obviamente, si, el camarero era Feuilly. El grandullón se pasó el día entero en el piso del muchacho, hasta que al final le confesó que no tenía donde ir. Fue en ese momento en el que Feuilly le dijo que llevaba semanas buscando compañero de piso. Dos días después, estaba instalado allí (afortunadamente, su ahora ex—novia le había permitido recoger sus cosas). Al principio, cada uno iba a su bola. Empezaron siendo colegas, luego pasaron a ser amigos, y finalmente, terminaron por ducharse juntos.

  
Bahorel tiene la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano, para ir a correr. Luego, cuando llega, se ducha. Y siempre se mete en la ducha justo cuando le suena el despertador a Feuilly, para levantarse e ir a la universidad. Y claro, se encuentra con que está ocupada. Dos semanas estuvo Feuilly llegando tarde a clase (porque si se ponía la alarma antes, el muy hijo de puta de Bahorel salía antes a correr... si, lo estaba haciendo adrede), hasta que se decidió a meterse en la ducha con el grandullón, que hizo como si nada, porque a fin de cuentas, era lo que buscaba. A las pocas semanas, comenzaron a dormir juntos. También como si nada. Sin embargo, no hablaron de aquello hasta que un día, en el Musain, se dieron un beso en los labios, delante de todos. El dialógo que prosiguió a aquel beso fue el siguiente:

_—Tíooooooo—_

_—Tíoooooooooooooo—_

_—Que al final va a tener razón está gente, y no somos solo amigos—_

_—Buah, qué fuerte, ¿pero tú quieres?—_

_—Pues claro que quiero, gilipollas, ¿y tú?—_

_—Llevaba semanas esperando a que me lo pidieras—_

_—Yo no te lo he pedido, has sido tú—_

_—Lo que sea—_

Y se volvieron a besar, ante la mirada de sus amigos, que parecían decir ''vaya par de gilipollas tenemos de amigos''

Terminan con el árbol y siguen con el resto de la casa.

—¿De dónde has sacado tantos adornos?—

—De casa de mis padres. Mi madre es una obsesa de la navidad- responde el muchacho, colocando una figura horrible de papa noel en un mueble. Luego, sonríe

—Hala, pero que bien nos ha quedado, ¿eh— Bahorel asiente mucho, acercándose a él por la espalda, para abrazarle, observando el salón, horteradamente decorado.

* * *

 

Feuilly despierta, con las piernas enredadas en las de Bahorel. Bosteza sonoramente y se desenreda de él, yendo al salón. Entonces lo ve, y su corazón se desboca. Hay un regalo bajo el árbol. Se acerca a él, y ve que pone su nombre, lo que hace que su corazón lata todavía más fuerte. Durante esos días, el grandullón ha estado esforzándose por hacer las mejores navidades posibles. Tenían villancicos puestos todo el día, y no dejaba de comprar turrón. Y la casa parecía la del puto santa claus. Por no hablar del muérdago. Ha puesto por todas partes, y siempre que coinciden bajo uno de ellos, se besan. La noche anterior, los padres y hermanos de Bahorel estuvieron en la ciudad, y fueron a cenar fuera. Y lo invitaron. Feuilly nunca había tenido una cena navideña en familia. Y fue tal y como se lo imaginaba. Bahorel discutiendo con sus hermanas, el padre suspirando y la madre repitiéndole, cada dos por tres ''¿Seguro que no quieres más comida?''

—Parece que Papá Noel ha dejado algo para ti— Feuilly mira a Bahorel, sonriendo mucho.

—Idiota, ¡no tenías porqué comprarme nada!—

—Yo no te he comprado nada. Ha sido Papá Noel. Además, es un regalo irónico. Una coña. No tiene utilidad ninguna.

—¡Da igual! No tenías porqué hacerlo Baho—

—Vamos, tío. Nunca te han regalado nada para navidad. Y es un truñazo. No te emociones— Tarde, porque Feuilly está muy emocionado. Desenvuelve el regalo y suelta una carcajada.

—¡Es maravilloso!— exclama, sacando el (hortera) jersey, con un enorme reno bordado, cuya nariz, roja, sobresale. —Me encanta, de verdad— añade, quitándose la camiseta para ponérselo. Le queda algo, bastante grande, porque Feuilly es un renacuajo.

—Fe, es una horterada— se ríe el grandullón. —No vayas a salir fuera con eso, por lo que más quieras— Feuilly sonríe mucho, acercándose a Bahorel, solo con el jersey y la ropa interior. Se acerca mucho. Demasiado. Bahorel lo mira, sonriendo con cariño. —¿Qué?—

—Es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho nunca— Bahorel vuelve a reírse, y sin poder evitarlo, planta un beso en los labios de Feuilly, que responde, poniéndose de puntillas. Bahorel va a decir algo, pero... la verdad es que, cuando Feuilly lo besa, le es imposible pensar con claridad.

* * *

Dos días después, Bahorel está en el Musain. Y cuando ve a Feuilly aparecer, se atraganta con cerveza.

—¿¡Has ido a clase con eso puesto!?— Feuilly se limita a sonreír ampliamente, y va a por una cerveza para él.

  
Y un mes después, con las navidades más que pasadas, Feuilly aparece en una reunión de Los Amigos del ABC con el jersey puesto. Courfeyrac bromea. Jehan dice que tiene uno igual. Feuilly y él quedan para ponérselos en la siguiente reunión. Y lo hacen. Bahorel no lo sabe, pero ha creado un monstruo.

* * *

  
—Feuilly, joder... ¡es mayo!— el muchacho acaba de llegar de hacer la compra, y si, lleva el maldito jersey. —Si lo sé, te compró otra cosa— Feuilly sonríe ampliamente, dejando las bolsas a un lado, y se tira sobre Bahorel. —Feeeeeee, que hace muchísimo calor, joder—

—Lo sé—

—¿Por qué te lo pones entonces, joder?— el muchacho se abraza a él, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Porque es la primera vez que tengo un jersey navideño, Baho. Y tengo que sacarle rendimiento—

—Idiota— ríe Bahorel —Vas a criar pollos ahí dentro—

—Me da igual. Merece la pena. Quiero lucirlo—

—Se van a reír de ti—

—Me la suda— Bahorel vuelve a reírse. 

—Anda, anda... ¿Y no prefieres ahora mismo quitártelo? Se me están ocurriendo algunas cosas que hacer, y ninguna incluye el jersey—

—¿Y por qué no?— Feuilly besa los labios de Bahorel, y este bufa sonoramente.

—Feuilly, no vamos a follar mientras lleves puesto ese jersey—

—Joder, Baho, me cortas el rollo—

—¡Y a mi me corta el rollo el puto reno, con la puta nariz roja— ríe el grandullón, contagiando su risa a Feuilly.

—Pues si quieres follar sin el jersey, vas a tener que quitármelo por la fuerza— dice, levantándose y echando a correr hacia el cuarto. Bahorel sonríe mucho, siguiéndole. 

Al final, el jersey acaba destrozado. Cuando terminan, Feuilly lo coge del suelo, poniendo una expresión triste.

—Me encantaba ese jersey— musita. Bahorel se acerca por su espalda, y le da un mordisco en el hombro, seguido de un par de besos.

—No te preocupes, Fe... Este año te regalaré otro—


End file.
